The present invention relates to a video printer, and particularly an automatic paper supplying and feeding mechanism used therein.
Generally, a video printer, often referred to as a color printer, is constructed with a three-color ribbon, a drum, a head and an automatic paper supplying device. Such a conventional video printer often has a serious drawback that it can hardly provide a clear printing image. The drawback mostly results from the paper sliding phenomena often occurring in a contacting region between the drum and the head. Namely, when paper passes for printing a gap between the drum and the head, by rotation of the drum, the frictional resistance of the head against the paper causes the paper to slip on the drum, so that a preceding print image may be confused with its subsequent print image, which frequently causes a printing error. This partly results from the fact that, when printing, the paper is not closely fixed onto the drum surface and an automatic feeding of the paper is not carried out effectively.